


Tenderness

by dreamcager



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 20:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3501545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamcager/pseuds/dreamcager
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyuuga Hinata thinks about her husband and her role in Hyuuga, and how some dreams don't come true for the better.  For Kitera.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tenderness

Sometimes our plans go awry. Sometimes we cry about them. Sometimes they work out for the better.

Hinata found herself sighing but not in the same deep, longing way she used to sigh as a teenager and a child. It was a sigh of contentment and joy. A hand moved to her belly and she took a seat on the wooden walkway that lined the back wall of her house in the Hyuuga compound.

She stared across the pond her husband had insisted on having built there two years ago. At the time Hyuuga had been against it. The garden was fine. There was no need to add a pond. It would only add unwanted pests during the heat of summer. But he had been insistent and Hinata had smiled, ever so happy for the gift she could continually return to on both her bad days and good.

A chorus of frogs and cicadas sung to her over the mid-spring breeze. Lily pads floated across the surface of Hinata’s pond and among them grew a few brilliant pink lotus flowers. That flower, it was her symbol now. Her husband had told her it meant purity, and Hinata believed with firm conviction that was her very role in her family. Purification of the old, stale ways and a bright rebirth.

The sound of a sliding door opening and closing, then the growing shift of feet across wood altered her to his presence but she didn’t turn around. A soft smile grew across her face when he sat beside her, one of his strong arms slipping around her waist.

“I am home,” he said, his voice quieter than was typical for him.

Fingers brushed a lock of hair behind her ear and she turned, tilting her face up towards his. She smiled, taking in the warmth of his own grin. “Welcome home, Lee.”

Then they leaned together in a delicate, tender kiss.


End file.
